The Legend of Zelda: Una Nueva Aventura
by zelink-joemi
Summary: hola a todos este es mi primer fic que ya esta con su 3 cap muchísimas gracias a todos por leerlo
1. Un maravilloso recuerdo

**The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece (¡uy! que pena jiji) es de un señor el cual su nombre desconozco (pero si soy fan)  
primer fic en toda mi vida**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Una Nueva Aventura**

era una mañana soleada, el dia estaba hermoso, un pequeño niño rubio estaba acostado debajo de un arbol, se veia muy tranquilo, tenia sus ojos cerrados, sus manos atras de su cabeza y las piernas cruzadas, todo era paz hasta que una mariposa reposo en la nariz del muchacho, se levanto de golpe

-¿que? ¿que?, tonta mariposa -daba un suspiro, se quitaba un mechon de la cara y se arreglaba su gorro-

-no es tonta me parece linda

-¿uh?, ¿la mariposa habla? ¡creo que me estoy volviendo loco! -tocandose la cabeza-

-no es la mariposa jaja

-¿que? -el se vira-

-hola -sonriendo-

una pequeña niña que parecia tener su edad estaba parada atras de el, era muy linda o eso fue lo que penso el muchacho rubio

-ah -se quedo atonito-

-me llamo zelda ¿y tu? -extendiendole la mano-

-ah yo, yo me llamo link -dandole la mano-

-es un placer, link -riendose un poco-

-es linda -penso el-

-¿que? ¿tengo algo en la cara? -acercandose al muchacho-

-ah, no, no es que, ¡auch! - se cayo y se pego en la parte trasera de la cabeza con el arbol-

-oh ¿te encuentras bien?

-si, si -levantandose-

una voz se escucho de a lo lejos, gritaba -princesa, ¿por favor, donde esta?- hasta que se vio a una señora con tatuajes en la cara

-ay no I-Impa

-¿quien?

-oh princesa -decia con felicidad-

-ho-hola Impa

-¿estas bien? ¿no te paso nada?

-no Impa, estoy bien, estaba con un amigo -mirando al niño-

-¿ah? -dijo asustado-

- hola pequeño

- ho-hola -con el mismo tono asustado-

- bueno princesa es hora de irnos -mirando a la niña y luego al niño-

- si Impa -dijo con desagno-

-¿un momento? ¿princesa? -penso el- ¿ella es una princesa?

-bueno link nos vemos -despidienso con la mano-

-a-adios -dijo y penso- ¿ella es una princesa?

la niña y la señora ya se habian ido, el muchacho estaba anonadado de lo que habia escuchado, se tiro al piso siguiendo viendo el lugar por donde se habia ido la niña rubia.

- zelda, era muy linda -pensaba-

- LINKKKKK -un grito se escucho desde una casa que no estaba muy lejos de ahi-

-¿uh? -levantandose-

-ven a comer, que por mi te quedas sin comer -decia un señor que asomaba la cabeza por la ventana de la casa-

-abuelo, jaja ya voy -corriendo a la direccion de la casa-

-bien -metiendo la cabeza y volviendola a sacar-pero apurate

-pero si ya estoy aqui, abuelo -mirando al señor que gritaba con una cara de ¡que extraño!-

-ups, perdon, bueno entra -metiendo la cabeza

-si, porque me muero de hambre -entrando a la casa-

era una casa muy linda, se veia muy humilde

-niño, ¿que te paso, que te llevo llamando desde hace siglos? -dijo el señor apollando un brazo en la mesa-

-¿ah? nada abuelo, nada -mientras se metia una enorme cucharada de sopa en la boca-

-dime -dijo con un mirada de acusacion-

-pues me quede dormido nada mas

-pues las otras veces que te quedabas dormido y yo gritaba no te levantabas, yo tenia que ir a verte -tomandose un baso de agua-

-es, es que una mariposa se puso en mi nariz y eso me levanto

-una pequeña mariposa ¿link?

-no miento en serio

-bien, se nota que si no tienes confianza en tu abuelo...

-no, no es eso es solo que esto... -apoyando las dos manos en la mesa y levantandose-

-ah entonces si tienes algo oculto -insistio-

-ay -suspiro y se sento- si te digo, no me creerias

-dime -volvio a insistir-

-pues me encontre a una muchacha

-y eso no le podias decir a tu viejo

-es que ella era, esto te sonara muy extraño, pero ella era una -trago saliva- pues ella era una

-¿una que? niño no te traves

-una princesa

-¿una princesa? -dejo de apoyar el brazo en la silla y puso las manos atras de su cabeza-

-¿que?

-una princesa, link, ¿que haria una princesa aqui? sabes mejor te creo lo de la mariposa

-ves, sabia que dirias eso -frunciendo el ceño y bajando de la silla- me voy a mi cuarto

-no te enojes, link

-gracias por la comida -dijo mientras seguia caminando hacia su cuarto-

el muchacho abrio una puerta, entro y la cerro con fuerza, entro a una habitacion y se tiro a una cama

-rayos -penso- sabia que si le decia se burlaria de mi, bueno obvio una princesa, quien no se burlaria de mi, vaya era muy linda

el muchacho estaba acostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados acordandose del rostro de la chica, segun el el rostro mas hermoso que en su vida habia visto, poco a poco el muchacho se quedo dormido

* * *

**bueno, espero que les haya gustado (si es que la estan viendo), bueno les pido que me dejen reviews, pues asi sean malos XD los tomare en cuenta y los pondre en practica, pues es mi primer fic y no soy muy buena (o eso creo yop) por si el caso, como se ve es hecha por mi retorcida imaginacion (uy por que me insulto a mi misma XD). ¿oigan tengo una dudita de zelda? por que en Minish Cap, Impa es hombre, no que es mujer, ¿que alguien me conteste?  
bueno dejenme ideas, sugerencias, bueno y malos comentarios XD bye**


	2. Un buen dia

**¡HOLA!, bueno 2do cap de este fanfic  
nota: es mi primer fic  
The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece  
****gracias a Zelinkera100 y a ThE CoLoUrS Of My LoVe sus comentariso me animaron muchísimo a seguir cuídense**

**

* * *

**  
en el capitulo anterior de The Legend of Zelda:

_el muchacho abrió una puerta, entro y la cerro con fuerza, entro a una habitación y se tiro a una cama_

_-rayos -pensó- sabia que si le decía se burlaría de mi, bueno obvio una princesa, quien no se burlaría de mi, vaya era muy linda_

_el muchacho estaba acostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados acordándose del rostro de la chica, según el el rostro mas hermoso que en su vida había visto, poco a poco el muchacho se quedo dormido._

_

* * *

_

**Un buen dia **

un muchacho rubio dormía en una cama con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero su sonrisa se fue porque llego el amado sol que ilumino el pequeño cuarto

-no, ummm apaguen la luz -cubriéndose con la sabana-

-link, ya despierta -moviendo al muchacho-

-5 minutos mas

-arriba

-no quiero

-arriba, ahora

-joder, yo que estaba soñando tan bien -quitándose la sabana y sentándose-

-ay este niño, bueno ni tan niño, con 17 y actúa como de 6

-no es cierto -se levanta-

-y ¿que es eso tan bien que estabas soñando? sera con esa chica, según tu "princesa"

-¡no! -alarmado y sonrojado- además solo la vi una ves, no significa nada

-pero a ti te gusto -dijo con picardía-

-oye abuelo ¿no crees que estas muy viejo para usar ese tono? que es mas ni te queda -cogiendo una túnica verde-

-¿como que viejo?, niño irrespetuoso además yo seré viejo pero mi corazón es de toro -dijo con altivez-

-corazón de toro, te doy 3 días mas y ya estas en el panteón

-¿que has dicho?

-¡ay! me voy a vestir -corriendo al baño-

el muchacho se quito la pijama (ay me lo imagino XD) para ponerse su túnica verde

-rayos, podrá ser viejo pero cuando se cabrea, se cabrea -poniéndose su túnica-

salio del baño alarmado pero se dio cuenta de que su abuelo no estaba

-uy ¿sera que ya se lo habrán llevado al panteón -pensó el-

-link -abrió la puerta-

-AHHHHH

-niño no grites -tapándose los oídos-

-¿porque no me avisaste que estabas ahí? -con la mano en el corazón- casi me matas del susto

-ay -suspirando- bueno vine a decirte que

-¿ya vino fiore?

-si te esta esperando afuera

-ok gracias abuelo nos vemos -asomándose a la ventana y saltando-

-cuidado -se asomo el señor-

-cálmate estoy bien nos vemos -corriendo hacia la entrada y penso- voy a darle un buen susto jeje -con los ojos cerrados-

-¿link? -apareció una pelirroja-

-AHHHHHH, fiore

-jeje lo siento link -se puso la mano la cabeza-

-pero bueno ¿que día es hoy? ¡todos me asustan!

-jaja, bueno vamos alguien nos espera en tu árbol

-rayos -pensó y luego dijo- es mio porque yo siempre estoy ahí

-eso no lo ase tuyo link jaja

los dos muchachos empezaron a caminar, el rubio estaba pensando algo:

_como me gustaría volverla a ver... ¡pero que digo! ya han pasado 10 años desde que la vi no hay probabilidad de que la vuelva a ver yo..._

-oye link

-¿que? -miro a la castaña-

-¿te encuentras bien? te veo muy distraido

-ah, si, si estoy bien jeje vamos rápido los demás nos esperan -empezando a correr-

-espera link -corriendo atrás de el-

-rayos, debo quitármela de la cabeza si sigo así yo, ¡ay! -choco a alguien- lo siento mucho no me fije mientras corría ¿ah?

-LINK

-iii -cerrando los ojos y pensando- ilia (a la que mas odio y a la que no cambie es que ella es, me duele decirlo, el personaje perfecto para joder a link)

-mi link, te extrañe mucho -una castaña (para mi el pelo de ilia es castaño no se) dijo abrazándolo fuertemente-

-hola ilia -dijo cabreado-

-oye ¿porque me hablas así?

-no es nada pero ¿te molestaría si te quitas?

-bueno, bueno no te enojes -soltándolo-

-oye link la próxima vez que salgas corriendo así, veras -levantando el puño-

-ups jeje lo siento fiore

-tonto, uh hola ilia

-hola fiore uh ¿tu venias con link no? -lo dijo mientras miro a link-

-si

-con que con link -dijo cabreada la castaña-

-fiore, mira en lo que me metes

-¿por que te fuiste con ella y no conmigo? dime, dime, dime -le dijo mientras se le acercaba con la mirada acusadora-

-pues porque, porque

-porque lo fui a ver a su casa

-lo fuiste a ver a su casa ¿porque? ¿porque? -se acerco a la pelirroja-

-ilia ¡basta!

-¿link? -dijeron las dos muchachas-

-no es de tu incumbencia por que ella me vino a ver ¿entendido?

-yo...pero... vale -dijo la castaña bajando su cabeza y empezó a caminar-

-gracias link -acercándose al muchacho-

-no hay por que

-¿uh? -la castaña se viro y se acerco rápido a los dos- link, fiore apúrense

-si ya ya vamos -dijeron los dos muchachos-

los 3 chicos caminaron rápidamente y de suerte encontraron el árbol

-mi árbol -grito el-

-el árbol -dijeron las chicas-

-ay jeje -rascándose la nuca- perdón, bueno vamos -corriendo hacia el árbol-

los 3 muchachos corrieron en dirección al árbol cuando llegaron se sentaron

-bien a alguien le toca hacer el sacrificio -dijo el-

-hay que decidirlo con un juego -dijeron las muchachas-

-bien¿cual juego?

-piedra, papel o tijera -dijo la castaña-

-facil -dijo el-

-ya saben las reglas ¿no?

-si

-ok a jugar

-piedra, papel o tijera

los tres empezaron a jugar y como era de esperarse link perdio

-no puede ser, yo no quiero caminar mas-

-tu perdiste te toca -dijo la pelirroja jalándolo- te vas

-ok, ok ya voy

-odiosa

-¿que cosa? -levantando el puño-

-nada jaja nada adios -se fue-

el muchacho iba caminando cabizbajo le tocaba caminar hasta la ciudad y comprar la comida suerte que las rupias se las dios fiore.

-yo, no quiero comprar ni caminar ni nada ¡rayos! -alzo la cabeza-

justo a tiempo alzo la cabeza porque una muchacha estaba frente a el

-yo lo siento mucho

-no te preocupes no hiciste nada-dijo la chica con capucha pero luego se la quito-

los ojos del rubio se abrieron grande muy grande, la muchacha se parecía mucho a la niña que el vio hace 10 años atrás

-¿que sucede?

-no, no nada

-¿como te llamas? -dijo mientras dio otra sonrisa-

-yo me llamo link

-un momento ¿el no es el muchacho que vi años atrás? -pensó ella-

unos gritos y galopes se escucharon desde a lo lejos

-oh oh bueno de veras fue un increíble volverte a ver pero me tengo que ir ¡nos vemos! -corrió-

-espera

-¿que? -se viro-

-¿como te llamas?

-zelda, me llamo zelda

los galopes se escucharon mas cerca

-me voy espero que esta vez no pasen años para volverte a ver -sonrió y se fue corriendo-

-zelda, es ella no me cabe la duda

link se viro y camino hacia atrás con las manos atrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados solo pensaba en aquella chica, rubia y de ojos azules, bellamente azules, eso pensó el, volvió hacia el árbol y se encontró a sus amigas.

-link

-hola chicas -decia emobado-

-link ¿y la comida?

el muchacho despertó de sus pensamientos y casi se muere

-ay no se me olvido jaja -dijo rascándose la nuca-

-link -dijeron las 2 muchachas acercándose con una áurea de maldad-

-cabe mi tumba -penso el y empezo a correr-

-idiota como se te olvida la comida eres un...

* * *

**jaja bueno gente espero que les haya gustado este me salio un poco largo, pobre link lo repelaron bueno ojala les guste se me cuidan dejne reviews buenos y malos ****XD**** bye **


	3. Sucesos extraños

**muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic, me dan esa animacion que tantop me gusta.  
bueno este el 3 cap que hice de mi fic, ayer me puso a pensar y me di cuenta que si link y zelda son los protagonistas, ¿porque no están mas tiempo juntos? bien pues este cap esta hecho con eso, ojala les guste  
****The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece nadita.**

* * *

_**en el capitulo anterior de The Legend of Zelda:**_

_unos gritos y galopes se escucharon desde a lo lejos_

_-oh oh bueno de veras fue un increíble volverte a ver pero me tengo que ir ¡nos vemos! -corrió-_

_-espera_

_-¿que? -se viro-_

_-¿como te llamas?_

_-zelda, me llamo zelda_

_los galopes se escucharon mas cerca_

_-me voy espero que esta vez no pasen años para volverte a ver -sonrió y se fue corriendo-_

_-zelda, es ella no me cabe la duda_

_link se viro y camino hacia atrás con las manos atrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados solo pensaba en aquella chica, rubia y de ojos azules, bellamente azules, eso pensó el, volvió hacia el árbol y se encontró a sus amigas._

_-link_

_-hola chicas -decía embobado-_

_-link ¿y la comida?_

_el muchacho despertó de sus pensamientos y casi se muere_

_-ay no se me olvido jaja -dijo rascándose la nuca-_

_-link -dijeron las 2 muchachas acercándose con una áurea de maldad-_

_-cabe mi tumba -pensó el y empezo a correr-_

_-idiota como se te olvida la comida eres un..._

un muchacho estaba acostado en su cama debía estar dormido pero no era así estaba con los ojos abiertos muy abiertos con una sonrisa en sus labios sus manos, estaban atrás de su cabeza

-link, ya despier...-abre la puerta-

-¿mm? ah hola abuelo -sonriendo y parándose-

-hola -dijo y luego pensó- ¡un momento! ¿link despierto?, es esto un milagro

-¿que te pasa? -dirigiéndose al baño-

-nada, nada -luego pensó- este no es un día ordinario ¿verdad?

-bueno abuelo me voy

-ah claro ¿a que hora te vestiste?

-después que te dije ¿que te pasa?, en que mundo vives argg -dijo y salio por la puerta-

-no puede ser no salto por la ventana -pensó el señor y dijo- espera link

-¿que? -dijo desganado-

-¿te vas a ver con ilia y fiore?

-...

-¿adonde vas?

-... -saliendo y cerrando la puerta-

-este niño cada día esta mas raro -moviendo la cabeza como con desaprobación

mientras tanto link caminaba tranquilamente, todo era paz pero como siempre las paz no dura mucho, un grito se escucho adentro de un bosque

- ¿que? -acercándose al bosque-

-AHHHHHHHH

-ugg -cerro su ojos- en- tra- re -adentrándose en el bosque-

ese lugar era oscuro siniestro todo lo malo en uno daba

-rayos -pendo el- debo salir por gusto entre

-ALÉJATE

los gritos se escucharon mas fuertes, link corrió directo al lugar en donde los gritos se escucharon, se oculto atrás de un arbusto y vio

-zelda pero ¿quien es ella? - se acerco mas- ¿quien es el?

ahí estaba la rubia ojos azules pero también habían 2 personas

-Impa, cuidado

-¿Impa? ella es la señora que estaba con zelda pero ¿quien es ese bastardo de allá?

un hombre estaba en frente de ellas, algo lo rodeaba unas bolas de energía negra

-jaja por favor ¿crees que tienes posibilidad contra mi?

-que alguien haga algo, que alguien haga algo por favor -pensó el rubio- ese alguien no soy yo ¿verdad?

-jaja, -dejo de reírse y puso cara de loco maniático- ahora dame a la princesa

-no

-tu lo deseaste -levanto las manos-

una de las bolas de energía de su alrededor se fue disparada hacia Impa

-no Impa -dijo cogiéndola-

-déjalas -salio de los arbustos-

-link ¿que haces aqui?

-ja, no me hagas reír mejor lárgate de aquí

-no, no -nervioso-

-link esto es peligroso

-muchacho estupido

otra de sus bolas de energía salio disparada hacia link pero el la esquivo

-ah, ah, ah -jadeando-

-vaya, no has sido una total basura después de todo jaja

esta vez no fue 1 sino 4 bolas de energía que fueron lanzadas a link

-uggg -cerro los ojos y viro su cabeza-

los ojos de link cambiaron y se pusieron negros totalmente, se encontró en un lugar como con tinieblas el estaba parado pero no se movía no reaccionaba (como los animes)

-¿do-donde estoy?

-cálmate, niño ¿estas bien?

-¿esa voz? ¿quien esta ahi?

una tibia sensación se sintió en la frente de link eso hizo que despertara de su trance

-¿que?

-ah, ah, ah -jadeando-

-¿como puedes seguir vivo?

-yo -se viro y vio al lugar en donde estaba zelda-

ella estaba desmayada junto a Impa

-maldito

-tu no hubieras presenciado esto si no te hubieras metido en cosas que a ti no te incumben, acabare contigo

mas de 30 bolas de energía se pusieron alrededor de link

-tu, tu -cabizbajo- ERES UN IDIOTAAAAAAA

una luz cegadora apareció en la frente de link que desaparecieron las bolas de energía y quemando algunos arboles

-mierda -cubriendose con las manos-

-¿que esto? ¿que es esta luz ¿que me esta pasando?

-uggg mal nacido -desaparecio-

la luz se fue, link estaba debil

-¿que? ¿que ah sido es...

sus fuerzas se acabaron se desmayo junto con Impa y zelda ¿que sucede?

* * *

**ok, este es el tercer cap de mi fanfiction ojala les guste por si el caso mi cumple es mañana y adivinaran a donde me voy jaja a MÉXICO si la verdad no se a que parte de México pero es que tengo una tía allá y nos invito es ****increíble por eso le aviso que no escribire por que me voy y no se cuanto dura el viajesito ok nos vemos y dejen reviews byeee**


End file.
